User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/BonBon's Backstory..
Well, I wasn't expecting to use these OC's, but here I go.. About 2-3 years before the events of UnderSchool begin,BonBon had three other friends to play with. The first was Fazbear, which was an Anthro bear, who wanted to sing and have fun with the other monsters. The second was Chika (Come on. If someone wants to play as monster withereds they can use the original name, there's a reason I didn't name my OC Bonnie!). She of course enjoyed cupcakes and parties! If only Toriel were that way.. Meh, whatever. The third? Well, that is harder to explain. He was named Mange, after the fruit. (Pre-Mangle, how can an ANIMAL be mangled up? This is no animatronic. Check the FNAF World group photo if you dont know what he looks like. And like the others, make him more like an Anthro.) Him? Well? We don't know. He seemed to be a mix between kid-like pirate stuff and just toddler stuff. (I would do BB and Puppet, but first, I don't know how to recreate them, and second, having a Puppet would mess up the backstory greatly. EDIT:Actually, Puppet wouldn't change the story. If thier soul is destroyed, Puppet can't give life to them. But still, I don't know how to recreate those into Undertale. They had many monster friends, five to be exact. (You probably know where I'm going with this.) Things went on, until 11 months days before the events of the roleplay. Another human had fallen into Mt. Ebott. But he wasn't like the rest. Toirel however, didn't know that, and when she went with the kids to check, there he was. Another fallen human, the first one the children remeber seeing. There were several differences abou Vincent. First off, he actually sided with Flowey instead of Toriel. He was a Genocidal human, which have not shown up since Chara, who is still missing to this day.. You see, for the next ten days, Vincent was carefully observing what was going on.. He was looking for weaker monsters. Then, he found five. The same five friends I mentioned earlier. So, he used his Toy Knife and starting FIGHTing, each one of them, until all five of them were dead. However, the other three kids... Well, let's just say they were doodling aroundwith each other and didnt see the actual battles. It would be too traumatic for LITTLE KIDS. This, was the Missing Monsters Incident. When Toriel saw this, she contacted officials about this. Eventually, Vincent was brought to prison. However, someone had dropped a prototype yellow rabbit robot costume, and Vincent went in it, laughing, however.. He was crushed by it. Ehen this happened, his body was tossed way. Rumour has it that this costume comes to life at night, killing more monsters. That would explain the slight increase of casuality rates.. The other three animatronic friends are still around to this day, but when the school began.. Well, let's just say they're not in the same school. (I'd change that if someone just so happened to choose one of these OC'S. But since I'M technically not one of them, it one OC per roleplayer?, why bother still interacting with a nonexistent character in the roleplay?) Category:Blog posts